Blooms of Karasumori
Blooms of Karasumori (烏森の宵桜 Karasumori no Yoizakura) is the 6th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episode begins with Shigemori Sumimura outside enjoying the weather while cleaning his back. He is blasted with water by Tokiko Yukimura. She blasts more water at him but he casts a Kekkai to protect himself. He then creates a Kekkai around the water pump but it fills up the hose. Tokiko closes the Kekkai, which results in a much larger blast of water at Shigemori. Inside, Shuji asks Toshimori to wake Yoshimori up. Toshimori is afraid because Yoshimori put up a Kekkai around himself so instead; he goes to feed Madarao as Shuji wakes him up instead, walking straight through the Kekkai. Outside, the fight between Shigemori and Tokiko continues, but quickly stalls when Shigemori flies into the wall. When Yoshimori walks outside, he sees Toshimori putting a bowl of dog food out in front of Madarao’s doghouse. As Yoshimori walks outside, Tokine meets up with him. He blankly asks about the Karasumori site. As Yurina walks across the road to school, she sees a human ghost and is distracted from on coming traffic. Luckily, Kyoko grabs her and pulls her out of harm, then scold her when Yuri thanks her. At school, Ayano tells Yuri and Kyoko that the Cherry Blossom tree is blooming out of season again. Yuri sees the ghost again, and watched Yoshimori drag the ghost away. In class, Yoshimori sleeps through again and is woken up by the same ghost. Yuri gets scared and disturbs the class. At the end of class, the ghost is clinging to Yoshimori as he walks out. The ghost explains that she wants him to listen to her story, but Yoshimori insists that it's pointless, since he can only destroy her. The ghost becomes angry and threatens the other students, so Yoshimori threatens her with extermination. Again, he gives the ghost directions to Mother-san. Back in class, Yoshimori draws blueprints of his new cake instructions. Hiromu gives him coffee milk in exchange for information on Tokine. When Yoshimori provides little, Hiromu steals the coffee milk and chugs it in three seconds flat. At the High School, Tokine’s friend asks her to eat lunch under the Cherry Blossom tree. She respectfully declines, and Kirara goes to the Cherry Blossom tree to try and reserve a seat, but Mao Shinohara is there with her friends first, leaving an infuriated Kirara to find another seat. Yoshimori sits outside with his chocolate milk as Yuri, Kyoko, and Ayano make a plan to go to the tree in the nighttime, getting Yoshimori’s attention. He quickly warns about the dangers at the school at night, telling them not to come. That night, Yoshimori and Madarao lay under the cherry blossom tree when Yuri enters school grounds from the rear entrance. At the tree, an Ayakashi alerts Yuri and scares her. Before it can get her, Yoshimori traps and destroys it. Tokine scolds Yoshimori, blaming him for Yuri’s coming. He brings her under the tree and puts a Kekkai around her for safety as a huge group of Ayakashi head towards the tree. Yoshimori traps the group, however a few of them slip through and are caught by Tokine. They both collapse their Kekkai simultaneously as another group start to come. As one Ayakashi scares Yuri in front of her Kekkai, Madarao grabs and gnaws on it, eating it. Tokine and Yoshimori continue to take more Ayakashi out as Madarao keeps eating them. In protection, Yoshimori puts up a Kekkai around the whole tree, protecting Yuri and Tokine and so he can take in a big group without harming Tokine and Yuri. Once they’re all gone, Tokine apologizes for Yoshimori scaring her. Madarao smells her, and tells Yoshimori that she has special abilities. Yuri explains how scared she is that she has the ability to see Ayakashi, and Yoshimori attempts to cheer her up, but Tokine hits him atop the head with her Shakujo. The arguing calms Yuri down, and Yoshimori explains the differences in her abilities and the cherry blossom tree. Before Yuri leaves, Yoshimori tells her not to tell anyone and if she sees something weird, to tell him. He uses a Shikigami as a guide to walk her home. The next school day, the cherry blossom tree seems to be gone. Kyoko and Ayano explain how they waited for her the previous night at the school grounds. Differences from the Manga *In the manga, the first time that Yurina sees the ghost is under the cherry blossom tree. The scene at the intersection only occurs in the anime. *In the manga, the ghost does not mention having died in an accident. *In the manga, instead of merely threatening to destroy the ghost, Yoshimori actually grabs her by the throat and lifts her off the ground to make his threat seem more real. *In the manga, instead of blocking the gate with a Kekkai, Yoshimori sends his handsome Shikigami to distract Ayano and Kyoko. When Yoshimori tells Yurina that he's "taken care of them," she misunderstands and thinks he may have killed them. Navigation Category:Episodes